english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (680 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (655 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (644 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (584 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (512 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (509 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (504 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (493 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (489 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (484 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (468 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (457 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (456 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (440 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (433 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (429 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (419 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (418 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (409 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (407 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (400 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (394 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (388 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (385 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (380 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (375 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (373 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (366 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (354 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (351 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (327 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (325 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (322 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (318 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (314 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (311 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (309 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (305 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (304 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (304 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (304 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (303 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (298 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (297 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (296 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (293 VA titles) (Canadian) #Doug Stone (292 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (290 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (288 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (284 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (283 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (280 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (269 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (266 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (264 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (263 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (262 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (259 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (259 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (258 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (256 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (250 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (248 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (243 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (242 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (242 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (240 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (238 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (238 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (236 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (230 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (229 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (229 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (227 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (225 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (225 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (224 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (223 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (223 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (222 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (221 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (221 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (220 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (220 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (219 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (219 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (219 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (218 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (218 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (217 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (216 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (214 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (214 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (213 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia